Harry Potter ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by EAHHP
Summary: Harry Potter characters with a bucket of ice water dunked on their heads, what fun! Choose the characters by reviewing. After all, the show can't go on without a helping hand!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got a request for a Harry Potter ice bucket challenge. I'm sorry if somebody else has already done it, I don't mean to be a copycat. Enjoy!**

"Hey guys, look!" Harry exclaimed, reading a notice one of the house elves had just pinned up. "There's a new trend called the ALS ice bucket challenge. You have a bucket of ice cold water poured over your head. Apparently we're going to do it here at Hogwarts."

"Awesome," grinned Ron," hey, how do the staff decide who's going to get it?"

"They don't, look," Hermione said in a business like voice, "we get to vote ourselves. We just put the name of the person we think deserves it into a mini version of the goblet of fire."

"I think we should all vote for Malfoy," a very enthusiastic Harry declared, " the slimy serpent should be punished as soon as he can."

"Good idea!" Ron chirped in.

"So it's settled," Hermione cut in, "we all vote for Malfoy."

Two days later, Dumbledore told the school that Draco Malfoy would be the first to take on the ice bucket challenge.

_I'm going to enjoy this! _Harry thought as he got ready for soaking his enemy, Dumnledore gave the signal and a gushing waterfall fell down Malfoy, soaking his expensive robes.

"Oh my god Potter, you're going to pay for that!" screamed Malfoy, rushing off to the towel rack.

_Maybe Malfoy, but for now I'm safe _Harry thought, chuckling at Malfoy's soaking blonde hair.

**Okay, I need some help, review to send in characters, I'll do them in the order of reviews. That's all for now. **

**EAHHP**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is for Shelly Terringston. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming in. This story is set in the golden trio's fith year by the way. **

"Soaking Malfoy was so funny, wasn't it?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now I'm starting to wish we soaked Umbridge, I experienced the blood quill again last night," grumbled Harry.

"Um, Harry? You can soak more than one person, you know. It says at the bottom of the notice," Ron said tentatively.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why don't we get Umbridge back? All the D. A. will make her pay. And almost everyone apart from the Slytherins hates her for something."

"Let's do it!" Hermione shouted.

"Who are you and where have you left Hermione Granger?" Ron asked, bewildered.

A week later, Hermione stood, ready to pour the freezing water on the hated teacher's head. When Dumbledore had informed the school that Umbridge would have to face the bucket, it had caused quite a commotion, especially as he had shouted that she would have two buckets, seeing as she was a professor. Hermione saw Dumbledore give his signal, and could sware that he winked at her.

"If you go through with this young lady, I will personally make sure that you are punis-" Umbridge started.

"Silencio!" Hermione's wand came down like a nuclear bomb, well the effect it had on everyone was similar anyway. Everybody cheered, even Dumbledore.

Hermione's hand slowly moved the bucket forwards, she really wanted to savour this moment. Then she grabbed one nlock of ice, poured the rest over Umbridge's head, then shoved the dingle icicle down her back. She did the same with the other bucket, except this time, she put two blocks of ice down her trousers.

The other students went wild, Rita Skeeter had even made a guest appearance and was trying to interview Hermione.

Hermione murmured the counter-spell and eeveryone stopped talking.

"You impertinent child! You will pay for this!" Umbridge screeched.

_I know, Professor, but for now, you are the one being laughed at, not me. _Hermione thought.

**I am sorry The Little House Scribe, but I can't work Cecelia in. I hope you're not too disappointed. Keep the reviews coming though please. Next chapter will be the beloved headmaster. How will he take it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages, here's the headmaster getting soaked. **

Xxx*****xxX

"I can't believe that it was Dumbledore that left me on the Dursley's doorstep, we really need to get him back," Harry exclaimed, Hermione and Ron looking worried at his sudden outburst.

"You know Potter, if you do want to bring Dumbledore down a few pegs, then Slytherin will fully support you, as long as your female friend here agrees with you." Malfoy drawled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Harry asked, quite aggressively.

"Malfoy has a crush on me, Harry," Hermione answered, "yes, I do think that he should get his comeuppance. Why don't you do it Malfoy? Both Harry and I have already had the pleasure of dunking the bucket."

"Yeah, OK then Granger," Malfoy smirked," make sure that you all vote though,"

Xxx*****xxX

Three, two, one!

Malfoy counted down the seconds until he could dunk the bucket on the old fool's head. It was finally time.

"Aargh, it's COLD!" Albus screeched. He apparated away to his office.

"No sugar Sherlock," Hermione sighed, before starting to clear up the randomly scattered ice cubes.

Xxx*****xxX

**There you go, neophyteauthor. Was it Ok? Keep the reviews rolling in! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for OppsieDasi. Thanks for the idea! **

"Argh! I hate Potter, he and his friends always seem to be so popular. Plus, they are always the ones who seem to choose who gets dunked. I want to make sure that everyone in Slytherin and possibly Ravenclaw, votes for him." Malfoy practically shouted in the common room. He had it all planned out, Umbridge would tip it on, and perhaps his favourite teacher could brew up a potion which turned him into a toad.

"Okay Draco," everyone mumbled. Doing Draco's bidding was simply the norm for Slytherins. Sly grins crept onto faces at the prospect of Potter being taken down a few pegs.

Xxx******xxX

"Harry Potter, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked. Umbridge was poised to tip the bucket and Draco was only unhappy that the potions master refused to turn Potter into a frog. Apart from that, he was ready, with a camera aswell. This was gold dust.

"Uh huh," Harry replied, grinning at his two bæs. A towel was prepared for him, and they were all excited to see how the boy who lived (or bwl for short) took the bucket.

"Then tip!" Umbridge started to very slowly trickle the icy water down his back.

"Oh, merlin's beard!" He grabbed the bucket and slashed it all down himself.

"Huh, what were you guys all complaining about? Is there another?" Harry asked eagerly.

**Okay, the first to take it fine was the bel. Review and keep the votes rolling in. Next up, we take a look in the pensive to when Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle did it. See you soon! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HThis chapter is for EG, so thanks for the idea! Enjoy! **

"Thank you students. The next ice bucket will be slightly different, as we will be voting for somebody who is now out of Hogwarts. The ice bucket challenge has been around for exactly 54 years, so that's a lot of ex-pupils to vote for. Please cast your vote as usual, and we'll be excited to find out what happened to the unfortunateperson that will be humiliated." Dumbledore spoke, a sonorus charm making his voice sound 10 times louder.

Xxx*****xxX

Everybody was excited, the votes had been cast and nobody knew who it was yet. Professor Vector had been frantically counting the votes with the goblins, before Minerva just waved her wand and the votes were all in.

"I'm sorry students, but we appear to have a tie, with Tom Ridfle and Molly Weasley." The professor said, "Headmaster, which one would you like to see?"

"I remember that young Tom's was especially hilarious, let's watch that one," he said.

Xxx******xxX

Three, two, one, tip!

Icy water trickled off Tom's nose, and he sneezed. That was it.

"Seriously? Why did Dumbledore get our hopes up? That wasn't even remotely funny!" Ron exclaimed in incredulity.

"Oh well, if plans go well, we'll be rid of him soon," Hermione said, before ambling off to the library.

"Girls!" Ron mumbled, watching her from behind.

Xxx*****xxX

**Was that okay EG? I'm not doing the entire Weasley family, but I will do my least favourite character apart from Percy. Have a good night! Xx**


End file.
